


The Night Before Christmas

by LordYouko



Series: Bad Boys [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dom Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, Humor, Inucest, M/M, Mates, Memories, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Seme Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sex, Traditions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have a special Christmas tradition they follow every year.





	The Night Before Christmas

 

**Chapter 3 – The Night Before Christmas.**

_"The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree: the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other."_

_~ Burton Hillis_

“Inuyasha!”

The hanyou couldn’t supress the grin that broke out on his face when he heard his brother’s impatient call.

“Just a minute!” he yelled back, applying some more of the glittery stuff to his face. Damn, he didn’t know how women did this every freakin’ day! It was hard getting makeup right, especially since he was doing it on his own. The store lady had been nice enough to demonstrate for him. When he told her he was doing it for his boyfriend, she had squealed and offered to take it all off and help him put it on himself, and now, he was glad for the practice. The whole purpose of this would be lost if he came out of the bathroom looking like Bozo the Clown.

He opened up the neck of the outfit he was wearing, making it looser. Sure, he was breaking _one_ kind of tradition wearing this, but overall, it was in line with their basic spirit of Christmas.

Grinning cheekily at himself, he practiced his seductive look while putting some finishing touches to his makeup.

There was a time when Christmas would have been synonymous with “the blues”. For two demons from the feudal era of Japan, it was hard to get into the spirit of Christmas. As always, it had been harder on Inuyasha, when they had moved to New York in the beginning years of their lives as mates. He had almost gotten used to the idea that he and Sesshoumaru would be spending the rest of their lives together but leaving the country, their culture, for an entirely different place was difficult, especially once Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou were all gone and all that remained for him was Sesshoumaru. Although he loved him, the only real family that he had known since his mother’s death had been Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kaede. Of course, Inuyasha had to obey his brother when he decided that they had to move out of Japan and into America, because rebellious or not, he knew very well that the Lord of the Western Lands knew much better ways of surviving than an outcast hanyou…and sure enough; youkai were soon died out in their struggle with humans. The few who were smart blended into society but Sesshoumaru, as always lived king-style; in a world now ruled by money rather than status, the youkai Lord of the West was highest in the foodchain.

Inuyasha stopped for a second, makeup brush in hand.

 

* * *

_Many years earlier-_

“Inuyasha?”

The hanyou didn’t look away from where he was staring out the window at the inky sky.

“What?”

Sesshoumaru glanced once out the window and then back at his miserable looking brother. The hanyou couldn’t have been able to see anything outside the window with that glass. All Sesshoumaru could see was his dejected face reflected in the glass. This had happened for all the Christmases they’d spent in this country. At first, he’d thought it was a passing thing because of the move but enough was enough.

“It’s beautiful.”

This time Inuyasha did look away from the window and at his mate, but his eyes were dazed; he was still lost in thought.

“What?” he asked again, this time a little unsurely.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with knowing eyes and Inuyasha saw them soften just a little, the way he knew they only ever did for him.

“The Christmas tree. You decorated it all by yourself, did you not? It is beautiful.”

Inuyasha looked down and away. “Thanks.”

He glanced out at the inky black sky. Great, now it looked like it was about to snow. He wrapped his arms around himself and huddled. This night was just getting better and better.

“Why do you hate the snow?”

Inuyasha glanced at him, startled. Was he really that obvious? Or had Sesshoumaru become that perceptive? But his brother’s face was inscrutable as always.

“Because…it reminds me of…”

_-cold winters spent by myself, hiding in caves? Watching from the outside when everyone had someone to warm themselves with? Because the white cold brings back painful memories?-_

“…loneliness.”

Inuyasha didn’t notice when the demon Lord walked over to him and stood so close that Inuyasha could smell his unique scent.

“What is the matter?”

The hanyou’s eyes widened as warm fingers were suddenly in his silvery, tangled hair, caressing his ears and it felt as if his entire head was covered under Sesshoumaru‘s large palm.

Inuyasha looked down, letting his bangs cover his eyes and the tears that threatened to overflow.

“It’s- it’s nothing…”

He knew better than to mention Kagome in front of his new mate. The asshole was so possessive, if he even looked at someone else for longer than a second, he would go ballistics and probably dismember the other person. Inuyasha didn’t want him to go hunting Kagome on Christmas Eve; he would not have her death on his hands because he could not keep his damned mouth shut for a few moments.

Then Sesshoumaru’s hand was suddenly lower, trailing down his cheek.

“You are cold.” The demon Lord sounded surprised and Inuyasha glanced up at him slowly. Of course he was cold; who wouldn’t be after sitting motionless next to a freezing window for hours on end?

Inuyasha allowed his mate to gently pull him to his feet, prepared to be dragged over to the fire or towards their bedroom.

He was surprised, therefore, when strong arms suddenly enclosed him and he was pulled firmly against his brother’s warm, powerful body. Eyes wide, he let himself be completely supported by the other’s body, savouring the sensation of large hands caressing his back soothingly, all the while holding him tight.

“Does she miss you this much as well?”

Inuyasha went rigid, heart pounding wildly. He- he said….

“Who?” his voice came out higher pitched than usual, shaky with tension. “Who’re you talking about?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t for a second stop what he was doing. “The priestess…ka-go-me, that was her name?”

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly. _Shitshitshitshitshitshit……_

He began to push against his brother, attempting to get free but apparently, Sesshoumaru would have none of it.

“No!” he protested. ”I-I don’t miss her…aniki…”

He felt his brother stiffen slightly at the title and then he allowed him to draw away.

“Do not lie,” Sesshoumaru told him, voice almost gentle. “Do not lie to me, Inuyasha.”

“I-I’m not lying!” Desperate hands clung to his brother’s haori.

They allowed themselves the small pleasure of wearing their traditional outfit on this day. Although both had lived through enough changes in human fashion to be comfortable in pretty much anything, still, somehow, the clothes that he’d worn when he first learned to hate Sesshoumaru… the same clothes that he’d worn when he first fell in love with his elder brother…he felt more comfortable in them; they fit his skin better, so to speak. Sesshoumaru would probably laugh at him for all those sentimental reasons.

But the demon Lord also wore his haori and hakama this night, although, of course, his were made out of the highest quality silk. Inuyasha wondered what his reasons were, but he knew they would not be as sappy as his own.

“I don’t…” Inuyasha had to swallow before forcing himself to continue. “I don’t miss _Kagome,_ Sesshoumaru. I- I love you.”

His cheeks still flushed red when he said those words even though his brother had force them out of him more than once.

“I don’t- I don’t love her-“

And they both heard the word that Inuyasha bit off – _anymore._

“Kagome…Kagome was the one who first told me about Christmas, years ago in our time. She told me that it was about celebrating tradition, that families got together once a year on that day and…and exchanged presents.”

Dammit, he _was_ going to get it all out without his voice shaking!

“And she was the one who first gave me a present on Christmas Day.”

Inuyasha turned away from his mate and stared out at the starless sky; you couldn’t see the stars in the sky in New York City on Christmas because the whole city was blazing with lights. Even if that were not the case, tonight, they would still not have been able to see any stars since it was close to snowing.

“She left her family on Christmas Day and came to the feudal era just to give us all presents.”

Reaching inside his haori, Inuyasha drew out a small snow globe. It was nothing expensive or special; just an ordinary plastic snow globe, one of millions, but Inuyasha’s knuckles turned white as he gripped it. His lips twisted in a pained smile.

“She said she bought me a plastic one because she knew I would break a glass one. And plastic was something so novel for us then, I was thrilled. Of course, I never told her that but she probably knew anyway…she always seemed to know stuff like that.”

Suddenly jerking out of his daze, he realized it was his brother and mate he was revealing these things to.

“So-so what I’m saying is, please don’t think that it’s Kagome I miss because that’s- that’s not it. I just…I just miss…my friends…they were the only family I had…for a long time.”

Steely arms wrapped around him from behind and he found his head tucked under the demon Lord’s chin.

“I understand,” Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear. “You are upset because we have no Christmas tradition, yes? Is that why you always decorate the Christmas tree, ever since we moved into this suite in New York?”

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms over Sesshoumaru’s relieved that bloodshed had been avoided.

“Yeah…I guess you could say that…”

The arms around him tightened, making him feel embarrassingly warm and safe…and then the embrace was no longer just comforting but something more. The hanyou began to push against him, trying not-so-subtly to get free.

“So-so if you get it then I’m just going to-“

“In that case-“

Inuyasha stopped his struggles, his frantic words overridden by his mate’s soft ones.

“In that case, we should begin a tradition…right now.”

A clawed hand wound its way leisurely down his haori and danger alarm bells went off in Inuyasha’s head.

“Th-that…th-thathat is really not necessary!”

Inuyasha was still unused to being molested unexpectedly; the idea of being emotionally as well as physically desired would take some getting used to, so for now, he tried his utmost to get out of what he considered a potentially embarrassing situation.

Then the arms around him were gone and next thing he knew, he was being gently picked up in the demon Lord’s arms. Inuyasha was afraid he might have squealed like a little girl.

“Eeeeeeek!! Dammit! What the hell are you doing, Sesshoumaru?? Put me down, I’m not a girl-!”

As usual, the taiyoukai paid no heed to his rants. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and sulked, reluctantly resigned to the indignity of being carried around delicately by his far-to-strong-for-Inuyasha’s-good mate.

The journey led him, predictably, to the bedroom and Inuyasha kept a cautious eye on his mate as he was gently lowered onto their huge bed.

“Wha-“

The question stuck in his throat as Sesshoumaru lowered himself on top of him slowly.

“Sesshou-?”

The demon Lord smiled fractionally and Inuyasha’s eyes widened, heart beating fast. The silver haired demon looked angelic when he smiled…

_-when was the last time Inuyasha or **anyone** had seen Sesshoumaru smile genuinely without the threat of imminent decapitation?-_

“Christmas…is about family, yes?”

Inuyasha’s cold, slightly chaffed lips were captured by warm, soft ones. Despite his mate’s urgings, Inuyasha never bothered to take care of his lips and skin and whatnot. So what it New York was winter was harder than Japan’s? Sesshoumaru didn’t have to do all that girly crap to remain impeccable as always! Besides, a little chaffing wasn’t going to kill him; he’d been far worse off even in Japan’s relatively less biting winters.

“Then from now onwards, we will spend Christmas together…traditions are supposed to be age old but we have an eternity to get used to ours.”

Inuyasha felt his body melt as Sesshoumaru’s bigger body moulded itself to Inuyasha’s smaller one, covering him completely, pressing him into the mattress. His mouth was so sweet, tenderly requesting entrance in his own…as far Inuyasha could remember, Sesshoumaru had never kissed him like this before. Demandingly, possessively, yes but Sesshoumaru _requested._

He let his eyes fall closed and the only thing he could feel was his mate’s body against his own…all past regrets and reminisces slipped away and all that remained was the two of them.

Sesshoumaru’s hands came roamed his body, expertly undressing him and for the first time, Inuyasha hesitantly reached up to undress his brother in return.

Then Sesshoumaru’s mouth was all over his little brother’s body, placing sweet kisses, hands caressing and learning and Inuyasha felt tears gather in his eyes from the unbelievable pleasure and the raw love that he could see in his mate’s actions…for Sesshoumaru had never been this gentle, this affectionate with anyone in his life.

“Stop!” he mumbled rather incoherently when he could feel his brother’s breath on his aroused length. Sesshoumaru looked up at him and the sheer need in his eyes made Inuyasha red with embarrassment. Oh god, he was naked, to his brother’s eyes and- and Sesshoumaru was about to-

“You don’t- don’t have to…”

“Why?” the demon whispered and the hot breath on his very sensitive area caused Inuyasha to try and pull away because of the torturous pleasure but clawed hands kept him in place. “You do this for me…otouto,” a small gasp escaped Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had called him that in hatred and mocking…now, to hear it at such a time, in _that_ tone.. “Should I not return the favour?”

“Ahh…” the demon was just trying to embarrass him by saying such things out loud. “But you’ve never- never done this-“

Then Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on the tip of his leaking length and Inuyasha cried out. Unaware of the legs splayed around his mate, Inuyasha opened them wider, unconsciously giving him more access even as he tried to protest.

“Don’t…Sesshoumaru…”

Sure, they’d had sex before but Sesshoumaru had never really given him much of a real choice. It was a different thing that the demon Lord was very good at seduction and had the younger begging and pleading within minutes, but Inuyasha had never initiated their encounter. Inuyasha had done this for the elder but he’d never thought the taiyoukai would ever reciprocate.

But Sesshoumaru didn’t stop what he was doing. Instead, he encased the length in his mouth. Inuyasha cried out.

“Louder.”

The hanyou’s eyes widened at the whispered command but he didn’t have enough wits about him to register protest.

Sesshoumaru took him in, right till the base without gagging once, and Inuyasha screamed.

When he got his breathing under hand, he opened his eyes to see his mate hovering over him. Inuyasha looked away, a blush rising in his cheeks. He couldn’t believe Sesshoumaru had really done it…and worse, he couldn’t believe he’d only lasted a few seconds.

“Wow…” he managed, “That was-“

Then he was being turned over on his stomach and he didn’t complain. He figured he owed his brother, after that. Lubed fingers slowly entered him, preparing him ever so slowly. When he grunted at the slight pain, his brother’s hand was in his, helping him through it.

When he finally felt his brother’s blunt cockhead against his hole, he was well prepared for it. He knew there would be pain; pain was a part of any pleasure and this small sacrifice was worth it, after what his brother had just done for him.

He gasped when Sesshoumaru entered him, but to his surprise, this time, there was almost no pain.

Inuyasha cried out at the raw pleasure. The blowjob and his subsequent release were making his entire body sensitive to any sensations. He could feel himself getting hard again. Wow…this was a new record, even for him. So strong was his pleasure that he was prepared for the pain that always came when his older brother thrust into him, hard and fast.

Except it never came. There was only the overwhelming pleasure as Sesshoumaru entered him slowly, carefully. When he stopped, hilted fully inside his ass, Inuyasha glanced back at him in surprise.

“You- you can move,” he stated, confused.

In response, the demon leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Inuyasha flushed, burying his face in the pillow.

The demon Lord retreated slowly and once again, pushed in just as gently. Inuyasha squirmed at the unprecedented pleasure feeling guilty.

“You- you haven’t…you know…”

The demon raised an amused eyebrow as Inuyasha trailed off, unable to articulate it. But instead of making him say it like he usually would, Sesshoumaru grinded slowly inside him, making Inuyasha gasp at the sensation.

“This night is for you,” the demon Lord told him. “It will be our Christmas tradition.”

Tears fell from Inuyasha’s eyes unchecked, soaking into the pillows.

“It is not enough to make up for all the traditions we should have followed together but-

Inuyasha was once again on his back, staring into molten gold eyes burning into his.

“-perhaps I can convince you to let go of the pain in your past. We have forever in front of us, after all.”

A shaking hand came up to touch Sesshoumaru’s striped cheek.

“Aniki…” for once, Inuyasha didn’t care that his voice was shaking and he probably had a sappy, adoring look on his face. “…Aishiteru.”

Once again, Sesshoumaru’s lips descended on his own.”

“Aishiteru yo…otouto…”

Snow began to fall softly outside.

 

* * *

 

“Inuyasha, if you are not out of there _this second_ , I promise you will not be able to _walk_ tomorrow to celebrate Christmas!”

 _That_ threat struck a little too close to home and Inuyasha hastily made final adjustments to his outfit and turned to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he glanced back one last time at the mirror. Boy, if this didn’t knock Sesshoumaru for a loop, he didn’t know what would.

“Ok here I come!”

When Inuyasha finally stepped out of the bathroom, the frown on the demon Lord’s face melted away. Amber eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell slightly open.

Inuyasha was dressed like Santa’s elf, with the green outfit and boots, only, he had additional reindeer horns on his head. There was glitter makeup around one of his eyes, done so that there appeared to be something tattooed over that part of his face. The elf outfit, however, seemed to be two sizes too big for him, with the result that he seemed small and lost inside it. The reindeer horns were also bigger than his head, with the result that Inuyasha looked like an adorable, innocent, enchanted elf that had found its way inside his bedroom and was now waiting to be ravished.

Inuyasha blinked innocently at him, all the while doing a little victory dance in his head at the stupefied expression on the taiyoukai’s face. The demon Lord seemed frozen where he was sitting up in bed, legs under the covers but the rest of his body deliciously bare.

A few moments later when he still didn’t move, Inuyasha cocked his head to the side slightly and flexed his fingers inside the too long sleeves that almost covered his hands, leaving only the tips of his fingers peeking out.

“Sesshoumaru?”

An eyebrow twitched.

Inuyasha shuffled his booted feet shyly, gazing bashfully at the demon through lowered eyelashes. “Oni-san?”

A vein pulsed in Sesshoumaru’s forehead.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to giggle. If he didn’t know better, he would say the demon Lord was about to get a nosebleed. Mission Accomplished.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Sesshoumaru finally rasped out, staring incredulously at his mate.

The little devil had the nerve to _twitch_ the horns.

“Why? Don’t you like it?”

And that was the last straw. Before he could blink, the elf-deer was pounced upon and slammed on the bed. Hungry lips pressed desperately against Inuyasha’s and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the demon Lord’s neck and pulled him closer, returning his kisses just as fervently.

“Little brat…” Sesshoumaru mumbled, fumbling with the elf pants.

Inuyasha grinned and undid the pants himself, kicking them off impatiently. He was keeping the top, though. He was sure Sesshoumaru would come up with some kinky role-play involving a reindeer-elf and…a taiyoukai…but that was ok. He could give as good as he got.

“You know you love me,” he replied cheekily, reaching down to cup his elder brother’s ass and grind their cocks together.

….then they had kinky Christmas sex and lived happily ever after.  

 

* * *

 

A/N: Feedback is appreciated!

 


End file.
